


One Night Stand

by Marzilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Drinking, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzilton/pseuds/Marzilton
Summary: Smut?





	One Night Stand

"You ready?" Dean calls down the hall.

"Yeah, hold on." Crowley answers.

"Come one, dude. We were going to leave half an hour ago." Dean grumbles, he heads down the hallway to the bathroom. Crowley is fixing on a bow tie as he walks in. "Seriously? You know we're only going to a club right?" Dean steps in front of the mirror and flattens his hair with his hand. Crowley rolls his eyes and shoes past him.

"I'm ready, lets go." Dean huffs and steps out of the bathroom flicking off the light. 

Dean and Crowley own an apartment together. They've been friends since high school and decided to get a place, and Crowley parents are rich so they pay for all the bills. Its a dream life. 

Dean and Crowley pile into the impala, and Dean starts out down the road.

"So, you hitting the guys or the girls today?" Crowley asks with a going in his eyes. Dean is Bisexual, and Crowley is Pansexual so they hit up practically anyone they can find.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, ill see what I find."

"Well, I'm looking for a nice male tonight." He crows. Dean chuckles in reply.

'''

They pull up to the club and go to there reserved parking spot, Crowley bought them when they moved here. 

"Heya Dean!" Victor, the security guard, calls as Dean comes up to the door. 

"Hey Victor." Dean replies, then he passes through the door. Lights are blazing, music is blaring, and the place is packed. Dean maneuvers his way to the bar, Nd takes a seat.

"Hey, Dean!" Garth, the bartender, says,"the usual?" Dean smiles and nods. A Jack Daniels is placed beside him along with a shot of vodka.

"Thanks man!" Dean says nodding to Garth before taking the shot. It burns nicely down his throat, a nice buzz to start the party. He picks up the beer and scans the floor. Crowley never made it to him so he must be lost in the crowd, he carries his own flask with him anyways.

There's a pretty girl with dark red hair dancing in the center and Dean decides to head to her first, after downing his beer.

The music is loud, and once Dean enters the dance floor everyone is pushed closely around him. He moves to the center, and grabs the girl by the waist pushing himself behind her. She smirks at him and grinds down his body, pushing her a as into his crotch. He holds her waist and grinds back. He likes this girl she's fun. He dances with her more and spins her as much as he can. 

He spins her again and this time he catches eyes with two shining sapphires slightly covered by a flop of dark hair, but then there gone. 

His attention his suddenly pulled back to the red head, she's smirking at him with an eyebrow raised and her head tilted. She shoves him toward where he was looking and laughs before grabbing hold of the next nearest person. He smiles at her before shoving through the crowd. 

Dean ends up back at the bar with no more info on the blue eyes boy he saw.

"Ill take three more shots please!" He calls over to Garth.

"You betcha!" Garth replies, and soon enough he's placing them in front of Dean. Dean swallows down two before he's interrupted by Crowley slamming a piece of paper down on the bar,

"Look what I got!" He sings. Dean cam see the ten digit number on the paper, but before he can say anything,"I got.. Lucy's number!" He slurs. Dean raises an eyebrow,

"I thought you were going for a 'nice male's tonight?" He states.

"Yeah, Lucy's a guy, he won't tell me his full name, says its weird, but I don't care, he's hawt! Blonde hair, blue eyes, you know my thing!" Dean chuckles, Crowley is very drunk, and yes Dean know. Crowley always brings home a blonde haired, blue eyed someone. 

Just then a dirty blonde haired man with scruff and bright blue eyes staggers over to them, followed closely behind by the blue eyed dark haired boy. 

"That's him. Isn't he a hawty?" Crowley leans over and whispers, his whiskey breathe making Dean crinkle his nose. 

"Yeah." Dean breathes, but he's too concentrated on the other boy to care. 

"You.." Lucy says pointing at Crowley,"are coming with me." He hooks his finger in Crowleys bow tie loop and starts to drag him away. The other boy chuckles as he watches them go away,

"Sorry about my brother stealing your friend." A deep rough voice says. Dean is taken a back, he thought the mans voice would be higher. The blue eyes scan over dean, and then he smirks and nods approvingly. "My names Cas." He says taking Deans last shot and downing it without taking his eyes off deans.

"Uh, mines Dean." He replies.

"Four more shots over here." Cad calls. Garth lays the shots in front of them with a big grin and scoots away. Cad smirks,"bottoms up." He does two and scoots the others to Dean. 

After Dean drinks his, Cas grabs his wrist and pulls him into the crowd. Once there deep,in the moving people Cas puts his arms around deans neck, leans in closer, and whispers,

"You like men, right?" Dean can catches a strong smell of cologne and sweat, and practically melts into Cas arms. Dean nods after a few seconds, realising he hasn't answered. Cas leans back smirking at Dean, with a knowing glint in his eye. He pulls his arms from around Dean and turns around. 

Cas grinds mercilessly on Dean, and after shaking his head to get him out of his trance Dean puts his arms on Cas waist and grinds back. 

Its hot, and messy. And sexy. Cas hair is a mess. Cas is a mess, a beautiful one. His arms wrapped around Deans neck, his ass grinding into deans body. Dean doesn't think he can take much more.

"How about we move this somewhere else?" Dean yells into Cas's ear over the music. Cas turns around and nods in response, and then Dean is hurriedly pulling him out to the door. Crowley didn't bring his car, so he most likely went to his guys house. That means Dean will have the apartment to himself.

They climb in the impala, and Dean starts the car. 

"Hey, car you sure you can drive?" Cad asks pitting a hand in Dean's chest. He looks over into Cas deep blue beautiful eyes,

"I'm only partially drunk, ill be fine." He replies, and he is they drive home almost perfectly, the only thing making Dean drive into the other lane is Cas's hands crawling all over him, and his needy kisses and sucks to Deans neck. 

When Dean parks his flannel is already off, and Cas is matched to his neck sucking a nicely sized bruise mark. Dean moans and Cas slowly slots a leg between Deans. Once he is unattached Cas kisses up Deans throat, down his jaw and to his mouth, pushing his tongue inside. Dean scrabble for the hem of Cas shirt and they break the kiss for one second as he pulls it off. Then Deans hands are moving up and down Cas's back.

Dean leans Cas against the steering wheel and kisses to his throat, where he starts sucking to leave his own mark. Cas lets out a sexy moan and arches into the touch.

Once Dean is done, Cas pushes him back and demands,"off." As he pulls deans shirt around his head. 

"Lets move this inside." Dean says through shallow breaths. Cas whines and pushes his leg farther between Deans drawing out a low moan,"Cas... Condoms and lube inside." Cas huffs and scoots off of Dean. They grab there shirts and hurry inside.

Dean unlocks and pushes open the door to the apartment. Right after they're through the door, Dean is pushed against the wall and Cas lips are on his. Dean outs his hands on Cas's hips as they make out, Cas's tongue diving into Dean's mouth. The rut up against each other, both of their sucks hard and already leaking. 

Cas's hands move down to Deans jeans and Dean shimmies them off after kicking off his boots. Then Cas slides his own off, and Dean grabs Cas's hand leading him into his bedroom. They fall onto the bed, Dean under Cas, there bare skin crushing together. 

Dean is the first to start sliding his boxers down, and Cas follows suite. Finally skin is completely on skin. There hot dicks rubs together as they rut against each other on the bed.

"Lube?" Cas mumbles muffled slightly by Deans lips.

"Bedside table." Dean answers. Cas crawls up on his hands and knees and reaches over to the table pulling out a bottle of lube. He squeezes a good amount on his fingers before crawling over to Dean and kneeling over him. "How do you want me, Cas?" Dean asks raising his eyebrow and smirking. The room is still dark but the light from the windkw illuminates half of Cas, he's beautiful. Hair shooting every direction, eyes dilated with lust. He looks like an angel.

"This is perfect." Cas whispers. He crawls back down on one arm, keeping the lube from smearing in anything, and captures Deans lips in a long deep kiss. Then he moves his hands down to Dean's ass and start to massage his hole. 

Dean gasps when Cas slips in his first finger. He slowly pushes it farther in while pushing his tongue back into Deans slightly open mouth. Then he adds a second, scissoring Dean open. 

Dean moves his hands all over Cas's body as he's worked open, they make out slowly and sweetly keeping there attention to preparing Dean. 

Cas adds a third, and works Dean open more. His hands gentle. Dean starts moving with him thrusting down on his fingers. The moving of his body creating friction on there leaking dicks. 

"I'm ready, Cas. Come on." He chokes desperately. Cas pulls out his fingers and toes back for the lube, pulling out a condom on the way. He rips open the condom with his teeth, and Dean moans at just the sight of it. Cas rolls the condom on and squeezes out more lube, slowly and teasingly. 

Dean whines, and Cas laughs slowly putting the lube back on the table. Dean sits up and grabs Cas wrist in a smooth quick motion surprising Cas. He scoops the lube out of Cas hand, gives Cas a smirk, and takes Cas's dick sliding his hand slowly up and down it. Making sure to put pressure just below the head on every slide up.

Cas head falls to his chest and he bites his lip to stop from moaning. Deans grin widens and he leans forward whispering,"how does it fe-" Dean is cut off with a shove to the chest that drives him into the bed. Next thing he knows Cas is on top of him kissing and licking his way into Deans mouth. 

Cas aligns his dick with Deans hole and slides the head inside, knocking a moan out of both of them. He slowly starts to push his way deeper inside, but Dean reaches down and grabs his ass pulling him harder. Cas is quickly all the way in, his pubes gracing Dean's ass. He sits up placing his hands on Deans waist.

"Come on.." Dean sighs, and that's all Cas needs to pull out and slam back in. He sets up a steady pace, constantly angling slightly differently, until

Deans whole body arches and he moans beautifully into the partially dark room. Cas found Deans prostrate and now he's going to use this knowledge against Dean. He keeps to that angle and slams into it over and over, drawing every cry and moan out of Dean. 

Cas lays back down trapping Deans dick between them. He moves his still lubed hand to it and starts pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusting. Dean bites his lip to snuff out the moan in his throat.

"No." Cas hisses, leaning forward and biting deans lip himself. Cas thrusts all the way into Dean, speeding up the process as he starts to feel a boiling in his stomach. 

He pumps Dean harder and faster until Dean is a sprawling mess, his cum shooting out in between them covering both there chests. Deans hole tightens as he goes through the orgasm, Cas stroking him through it, and Cas dick spasms and cums as well. He thrust his way through it milking himself before collapsing in top of Dean.

They both sit there breathing deeply against each others cheeks, until the gym in between them starts to dry and cool down. 

"That... Was pretty dann amazing." Dean huffs out. Cas chuckles,

"Yeah." He whispers. 

"Better get cleaned up." Cas pushes himself up, his dick sliding out of Dean and drawing a moan from both of them. He crawls over Dean and off the bed. Dean sits up as well following. "This way." Dean says leading Cas to the bathroom. Dean turns on the light and grabs a washcloth from the drawer under the sink. While he's doing that Cas pulls off and ties the condom throwing it in the trash. 

Dean cleans himself off, then turns to Cas sliding the washcloth over Cas's chest and down to his dick. Slowly and carefully cleaning it off for him. He throws the washcloth info the cloths basket when he's done, and then grabs Cas hand intertwining there fingers. Cad grabs the light, and Dean leads them back to his room. 

Dean pushes back the covers and climbs into bed, dragging Cas with him. Once there both laying down he reaches down grabbing the cover and pulling it over them. Cas curls up spooning Dean, wrapping his arms around Deans middle, and pushing his nose under Deans ear.

"Goodnight, Dean." Dean chuckles.

"Goodnight Cas."


End file.
